


Stroke of Midnight

by TheDarkRat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: When you think of midnight you might think of glass slippers or ghosts and witches.





	Stroke of Midnight

When you think of midnight you might think of glass slippers or ghosts and witches. Or maybe you just think about how you are getting home that night. But, really, underneath all of that, under the fairy tales, the ghost stories, the mundane concerns, when you hear the stroke of midnight, you feel magic. 

Not the kind of magic that turns pumpkins into coaches. But the type of magic that transforms one thing into another. Within a breath, one day is over and gone completely, never to be repeated - while another one is born; brand new and unblemished. The potential for anything and everything is a magic in its own right. 

So. The next time you hear the clock strike those 12 bells. What will you create?

 


End file.
